


The Bite

by Kalliria



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliria/pseuds/Kalliria
Summary: Owen’s girlfriend is bitten by a dimorphodon. The small injury quickly takes a turn for the worse.





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> More on my tumblr: https://kalliria.tumblr.com/

Lissa didn’t like the dimorphodons. The small winged reptiles were mean little things, moody at best and they had the sharpest teeth in the entire park. She much preferred the pteranodons. That afternoon, she was feeding Skye, giving her fish and watching as she gulped it down, when she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. She yelped and turned around quickly, just in time to watch the tail of a young dimorphodon disappear behind bushes.

‘Son of a bitch,’ she cursed, looking down at her bleeding ankle.

The wound wasn’t deep, but it was ugly. She finished feeding Skye quickly and walked to the aviary’s kitchen, where they kept the med kit. She entered and her nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of garlic. Two of her coworkers where arguing above the stove, hands covering their mouths.

‘What the hell are you two doing?’ Lissa asked.

Madison turned around, looking disgusted.

‘Ahmed is ruining my food with garlic, that’s what’s happening.’

‘You call that food, woman?’ he scoffed. ‘It’s so bland, it might as well be raw.’

‘You’re full of shit. Lissa, tell him he’s- Oh my God, what happened?!’

Madison ran over to Lissa and forced her to sit down before she kneeled and carefully lifted her foot.

‘A dimo bit me’ Lissa said. ‘It’s fine, it doesn’t even hurt.’

Ahmed brought the med kit over, popping it open.

‘You need to clean it before it gets infected. You have no idea just how disgusting saliva is.’

He rummaged through the box, frowning.

‘Shit. We don’t have any antiseptic. I’ll get some from the med center.’

‘No,’ Lissa said as she quickly put gauze on the wound. ‘I need you to stay here and work. This can wait until I get home.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘One hundred percent. Now, eat quickly and get back out there. We’ve got a busy day ahead.’

All day long, Lissa worked. The aviary was about to welcome ten new pteranodons in seven days and she had to oversee preparations. She was exhausted, and so was her staff but they had to get ready on time. When she was finally finished for the day, the moon was already high and she could barely keep her eyes open. She drove back to the bungalow she shared with her boyfriend, Owen, going as fast as she dared in her state. She’d meant to go to the bathroom and properly take care of the bite but as she entered the bedroom, she saw Owen passed out under the covers and her tiredness took over. She took off her clothes and cuddled up to him, falling asleep seconds later.

The next day, she woke up late and had to rush out to get to work on time. She was swamped by work again and since it didn’t hurt, she didn’t think much of the bite. Eventually, she just forgot about it.

That is, until she woke up three days later with her ankle on fire. She groaned and sat up, pushing back the covers. She took off the bandages, wincing at the burning pain, and gasped. The small wound of the beginning was now a swollen mess of blood and puss. She felt terrible.

‘Owen?’ she called. ‘Owen, I need some help.’

Silence answered her. He must have already left. Lissa limped to the bathroom and cleaned the wound as best she could. To her despair, the antiseptic bottle was empty.

She knew it was infected and that she needed medical care. Thankfully, it was her day off and she had more than enough time to get help. She limped to the car, wincing at the pain, and got in but before she could start the ignition, her phone rang.

‘Lissa!’ Madison said. ‘Thank God you answered. Look, we have a problem here. The storm last night knocked down a tree and it fell right on the generator. We don’t have any power!’

‘Fuck, are you serious?’

No power meant no heating, no light, no security, nothing. This was a disaster.

‘Deadly,’ Madison answered. ‘Maintenance is coming but it’ll be hours before they can get it working. I’m sorry, I know it’s your day off but we need you here.’

‘I know, I’m coming right away. See you in twenty.’

She hanged up and swore. Her ankle would have to wait.

When she got there, everyone was panicking. The pterosaurs were on edge and aggressive towards the staff. The entire aviary had been closed to the public, thankfully, and Lissa could get to work without having to worry about tourists getting hurt.

Her ankle felt like it was on fire, every movement hurt and she was feeling faint but she kept going. She had a fever, that much was obvious, but there wasn’t much she could do. Her work was more important. As the hours went by, she got dizzy and taking even the smallest step was nearly impossible. Her vision was blurry, her head was pounding and she didn’t have words for the pain in her leg. She dropped the bucket she’d been carrying, leaning against the wall as she tried to take a deep breath.

 _One minute_ , she thought.  _One minute and I’m getting back to work._

* * *

Owen had heard about the aviary and rushed over to help. Lissa had been exhausted the past few days and he knew she would have given up on her day off to come and help. The least he could do was land a hand.

‘Owen, hi!’ Madison greeted him. ‘It’s been a while.’

‘Yeah, sorry. I’ve been busy as hell.’

‘No kidding. You here to help?’

He nodded and she breathed out, looking relieved.

‘Thank God. Lissa’s in the back, she’ll tell you what to do.’

He thanked her and made his way to the back. But what he saw there had him worried sick in a heartbeat. Lissa was leaning against the wall, sweating, her skin so pale it was almost translucid. He hurried over, gripping her arms to steady her.

‘Lissa? Lissa, baby, what’s wrong?’

Her eyes opened difficultly and it took her a few seconds to focus her gaze. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Instead, she leaned on him heavily, burying her head in the crook of his neck. There was something very wrong here. He saw some crates stacked up and half-carried her over there, sitting her down. He put his hand on her cheek, frowning when he noticed how hot her skin was. She was struggling to stay awake, her eyes closing.

‘Hey, eyes on me,’ he ordered.

Lissa forced her eyes open, looking at him blearily.

‘Good girl. Can you tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart?’

‘My…my ankle,’ she answered, pointing vaguely at her right leg.

After making sure she wouldn’t fall, Owen kneeled and carefully uncovered her ankle. There was a bandage there, and he slowly took it off.

‘Shit.’

The wound looked awful. It was swollen, red and obviously infected. Lissa whimpered as he moved her leg, obviously in pain.

‘Fuck, baby, where did you get that? And why’d you let it get so bad?’

Lissa hummed. He looked at her, only to see that she was about to fall off the crates. He lifted her in his arms, walking as quickly as he could towards Lissa’s Jeep. Madison was still in front of the main building and she gasped as she saw him approach.

‘Oh God, what happened?’

‘Infection,’ Owen answered as he walked past her. ‘I’m taking her to the med center.’

‘Wait! Did you say infection?’

Owen stopped, turning back to Madison.

‘Why, do you know something?’

‘Yeah. She was bitten by a dimo four or five days ago. We didn’t have any antiseptic left so she said she’d clean it at home.’

It wasn’t hard to understand what had happened. Lissa had been overwhelmed by her work and she’d forgotten about her health. If only he’d paid more attention to her, she wouldn’t be in this situation. But he didn’t have time for guilt.

He secured her in the passenger seat of her Jeep and got in as well, driving off as quickly as he dared. Lissa was limp beside him, shivers racking her body. Owen took her hand, not sure whether to reassure Lissa or himself.

The drive to the medical center seemed like forever to him. His heart was racing and he almost felt sick with worry. Lissa was his girlfriend, the woman he’d loved for the past three years. He was supposed to care for her, protect her and he’d failed.

He stopped the car at the front door and ran to the passenger side, lifting Lissa in his arms. A nurse saw him and rushed over to hold the door open, letting him in. Lissa’s friend Anna worked as a doctor and she hurried to them.

‘What happened?’

‘She got bit by a dimorphodon a few days ago and didn’t clean the bite properly. She’s got a fever and the wound looks ugly.’

‘When did she lose consciousness?’

‘In the car, thirty minutes ago.’

Anna nodded and gestured him to put her on a gurney.

‘Alright. We’ll take care of her, but Owen, you have to stay here. I’ll come back as soon as I have news.’

Before he could protest, Anna had taken Lissa out of his sight. He sank into a chair, his breathing labored. He was only a second away from a mental breakdown when someone sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that Barry had joined him.

‘Madison warned me. No news yet?’

‘No. Shit, I didn’t even realize something was wrong and it’s been five fucking days.’

‘Man, you don’t want to go down that road. Lissa will be fine.’

Owen sighed, burying his face in his hands. He knew Barry meant well, and he was grateful, but right now, he just wanted to see his girlfriend and make sure she was alright.

He didn’t how long they waited but when Anna entered the waiting room, they both jumped to their feet.

‘How is she?’ Owen asked in a hoarse voice.

‘She’s going to be fine. The infection looked more serious than it actually was and it hadn’t spread too far. A lot of rest and a few days of antibiotics, and she’ll be right as rain. I just want to keep her here tonight. Come on, you can go see her.’

* * *

Lissa smiled as Owen entered her room. He sat on her bed and kissed her forehead, breathing in deeply. He looked pale and his hair was wild, as if he’d ran his hands through it. His eyes were red and Lissa felt a pang of guilt at the thought that he’d been crying.

‘Hi,’ she said, smiling at him.

‘Hi,’ he answered. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Much better. I’m sorry I worried you.’

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she pressed her face against his hand, closing her eyes. She’d been so busy these last few weeks that they’d barely seen each other. She’d missed him.

‘You should have told me,’ Owen said. ‘I would have made time for you.’

‘I know. I just- there were so many things going on, I got lost. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. Don’t do it again, all right?’

She nodded and lifted her head a little. Catching the hint, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

‘You get some rest, okay?’

‘Are you leaving?’ she asked, more upset than she would have liked to admit.

Owen smiled, his eyes so full of love she almost couldn’t believe it.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’


End file.
